mw2fanfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Stratton
Commander of Foxtrot Company, Task Force 142. Early Career Stratton started off as a Sergeant in the Marines in 2011. He was not in the Middle East Crisis at the time. He was to be sent to the Middle East to fight Al-Asad when suddenly, the day before he left, the nuclear bomb went off. Stratton was on radio duty when Jackson called in his last words, "We've got the pilot-". Stratton tried to call Shepherd but his aide said he was out. Stratton was not heard off until 2016. Career In 2016, 2nd Lieutenant Stratton was sent as a "scout" to Mongolia. Stratton and his sergeant were travelling into the Irkutsk area when they were ambushed. His sergeant was killed, and he was wounded in the right leg. He was brought to a safehouse. That was Day 1. 5 days later, Shepherd visited, handing the Russian captain files, telling him to, "guard them with his life". Shepherd left, muttering he was going to put down a "soapy and pricey situation." Stratton thought he meant that a situation was slippery and costing him men. He meant exactly that. Stratton used a nail to cut through his bonds and slipped out his door. He killed guard after guard with it and ran out the door. 10 minutes later, Russian voices floated across the woods. But Stratton was well on his way to the U.S.S. Mariner waiting in a bay nearby. Stratton escaped and left for the U.S. Stratton called in the situation and handed the files that Shepherd had given the Russian captain to Admiral Steven Williams, father of Sgt. Vinny Williams who we shall hear about. The Admiral called in a code red to Washington and the lead gave Price and Soap enough reason to go for the traitorous general. Stratton was later awarded with the rank of 1st Lieutenant and the Medal of Honor. In 2020, Stratton was now commander of Foxtrot company and a Captain. When war was declared, Task Force 142 went to Eastern Russia. His second, Lieutenant John McMiller, was with him. Hard battles were fought, but 1 year into the war, Sgt. Freeman, Corporal Kinsler, and 2nd Lieutenant Taylor Wolf left for the Soviet side, with valuable files. Stratton and his men vowed to kill them. However, Lt. David Price, the nephew of Captain Price, was killed along with 10 men in Bunkers 98 and 69. Freeman was the commander of the bunkers and he knew when they were ready or not. A fierce artillery strike killed everybody in the Bunkers. After that, minor skirmishes and sabotage ruled the war in Eastern Russia. In 2024, Captain Stratton and Lt. McMiller went in for some information. What they got, Smallpox Helicopters, named SP Hawk 5, the most dangerous helicopters of all time. All bullets held tiny capsules of smallpox that exploded on impact. The result, smallpox in a bag. A soldier would die in 5 minutes along with his body being infected. So, Smallpox would spread through the air killing a platoon, company, battalion, even a corps all at once. Stratton and McMiller fled and made it back to base. McMiller was offered a position as a Green Beret and as a Captain. McMiller was put in the Green Berets offically by Lt. General Walker and Captain McMiller took his command. The story is to continue....